


In Hand

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coin tricks, rp backstory, scotty's a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty knows coin tricks and McCoy thinks on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek.
> 
> For anon prompt: Two sides of a coin (it's a pretty creative following)

Leonard probably knows more about Scotty's life then anyone on this ship, let alone the verse (so sue 'em, the Scott had him hooked on Firefly). So he should be less surprised by the things Scotty pulls when he's in a good mood. The whole crew'd been in a pub on Earth after a mission gone well the first time he noticed. Scotty perched on the edge of a table with a shit-eating grin as the ensigns stare enthralled by what the man's doing with his hands. Coin tricks. It gained a huff and a shake of a head the first go around, but then Leo started noticing. Mission gone well they're simple, a few flicks of the wrist. One gone wrong? Well, those are the ones it took McCoy a while to figure out how Scotty was doing them. The closer to falling out of the sky the more complex, the more likely Scotty was too slip up and suddenly walk away from his audience in silence. It's become tradition now for Leonard to offer him a drink, Scotty to slip onto a bar stool next to him. He's not sure if it was chance or purpose at the start, but it's nice to wave the man over, drink in silence, and not get sucked into the memories.

They're walking back to the Enterprise in silence, Leonard mulling over the latest trick on the Scots part. He can't figure out how the hell it works. He glances over at the man before pausing, "How the hell'd you do it?"

Scotty let out a laugh, "A magician never tells 'is secrets," stopping and turning to face his friend.

Leo barely has time to register how dangerous of a smile that is before he's pulled into a kiss.


End file.
